Sakura Doroppusu
by Ayaya Uzumaki
Summary: My first fanfic in about 2 years, please be gentle. ;; A Songfic (Sakura Drops - Utada Hikaru) with a soliloquy from Sakura about her links and relationships between her and Sasuke.


Sakura Drops

Author's Notes: A SasuSaku songfic of sorts, based on the song Sakura Drops or sometimes called Sakura Doroppusu by Utada Hikaru. This is just a soliloquy of Sakura. Since the song is in Japanese, the words in parenthesis are the translations of the song. I haven't written a fic in 2-3 years, so forgive me. 

__

"Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge (Fall in love, then it ends)

chigau koto wa kore ga saigo no HEARTBREAK (I swear: This will be my last heartbreak)

sakura sae kaze no naka de yurete (Even the cherry blossom trees shaking in the wind,)

yagate hana wo sakasuyo (will bloom one day soon.)

I don't know exactly when it started. The time I started obsessing over Sasuke-kun. The time I started to rival Ino for Sasuke's heart. The time I realized that I loved him from the bottom of the gaping void in my soul, far beyond some petty crush. It hurt so much, to love someone and they don't seem to love you back, let alone recognize the fact that you actually have feelings for them.

__

furidashita natsuno ame ga (The sudden summer rain,)

namida no yoko wo tootta sutto (passed by my tears in a quiet stream)

omoide to daburu eizou (A scene so like one from my memories)

aki no DORAMA no saihousou (A summer re-run of a fall drama.)

I don't think I would ever openly admit this to anyone, but in the times when I was at home and I was certain that no one could hear me, I would start crying. Over and over again. That was exactly how much pain I felt. Finding myself in the exact same situation. Me lying down on my bed, strands of hair across my face wet with tears: it was like experiencing a nightmare while I was awake. As much as I didn't want to cry, I couldn't stop myself doing it. That was how pathetically in love I was, and how much I felt that my love unrequited.

__

doushite onaji youna PANCHI (Why do I keep getting done in by the same punch,)

nandomo kurachaunda

soredemo mata tatakaun darou (and yet still continue to fight?)

sore ga inochi no fushigi (That's one of life's little mysteries.)

Part of me just wanted to hate him, hate him enough so that he would regret it. It was the same case with stopping my tears – I wasn't able to do it. I would always fall again and again, to him. It was blissful every time I did. That rush of energy that made me persist onwards, with the dream that perhaps his icy heart would melt enough and I would be able to touch it with my own fingers. My logic kept screaming to me "Get a grip! He's not going to love you!" My heart yelled back "You wait and see! I still love him, no matter what you say." Impulse beat logic. My heart always won, and fell in the end.

__

koi wo shite subete sasage (Fall in love, give it my everything)

negau koto wa kore ga saigo no HEARTBREAK (I hope: This will be my last heartbreak)

sakura sae toki no naka de yurete (Even the cherry blossom trees shaking through the seasons,)

yagate hana wo sakasuyo (will bloom one day soon.)

I can't help but remember when Ino said that I haven't bloomed yet when I compared her to a Cosmos flower. In the same way, when I said that I wasn't going to cry in the corner when people teased me, I felt stronger. I wasn't going to cry anymore about how Sasuke wasn't going to return my emotions back to me. I would make him do so.

__

kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de (Through the cycling seasons,)

kutsu ga surihetteku motto (my shoes will wear thin.)

So, I would work hard for that. I would be more assertive of my feelings, whatever the cost. I would surpass Ino. No one would be able to stop me. Not after the pain I went through.

__

kata no chikara naitte (Take it easy.)

kako wa dokokani shimatteoke (put the past away someplace else.)

kokokara sou tookunai darou (I don't think it's so far from here)

mitakotomo nai keshiki (this place I've never seen.)

I stopped Sasuke during the chuunin exam. He had awoken from some bite that Orochimaru gave him. That scar must have recalled his bad memories about his slain family. Then, that person who he has vowed to kill…

But it was a shock and a surprise when he woke up and said my name. It was something unheard of. "Sakura…Who had done this to you?"   
I couldn't say. It was fear. Fear of what he would do. Fear of what Sasuke could do.

__

tomaranai mune no itami (get over the endless pain in my heart)

kore de motto kimi ni chikazukitai yo (I want to be closer to you.)

hitomawari shite wa modori (Once around is the beginning again.)

aoi sora wo zutto kasaguri (always feeling about blindly for the blue sky**)**

But after that whole incident, I felt better. Slightly. I didn't know how to feel after that. It was a mixture of rejoice and concern. Not knowing what that scar on Sasuke-kun's shoulder could do to him, I felt worried. He told me not to tell anybody about it. I regret not doing something, but then again – he had asked me specifically not to do so.

__

koi wo shite owari wo tsuge (Fall in love, then it ends)

chigau koto wa kore ga saisho no GOOD DAY (I swear: Today will be my first good day.)

sakura made kaze no nakade (Even the cherry blossom trees shaking in the wind,)

yurete sooto kimi ni te wo nobasuyo (are slowly reaching out a hand to you.)

Fall in love, end the pain as soon as possible. Perhaps this will be a good day after all. Spring was always my favourite season.

__

suki de suki de dou shiyou mo nai (I love you so much, so very much I can't do anything about it.)

sore to kore ha kankei nai" (But this has nothing to do with that.)

Sakura looked out of her window. She noticed that Sasuke was leaning outside the wall of her house. "This was strange…why in the world would he come here?" she whispered to herself. With one motion, she jumped out of her window and landed cat-like directly right infront of Sasuke.

"I heard you singing." Sasuke said quite bluntly, with no apparent sign of emotion.

"Oh." Sakura felt herself going red. "Then…you…heard me speaking…"

"Yes, I did."

"…" She wasn't sure what to do now. But she knew there was only one thing that she could do. Sakura threw herself into Sasuke and he caught her. Grateful that Sasuke didn't push her away, Sakura smiled and closed her eyes. "Thank you."


End file.
